Lovemies
by evee11
Summary: So what happens when the new girl is a hacker that found her way into Lyoko on purpose and has two boys with there eyes on her. Dark WilliamXOCXWilliam
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so I know that I have Forever Loyal to write but I'm at a block so I was thinking, have two stories means that if I get a block on one I can just switch to the other on until I hit a block on that one and so forth. Anyways this is called Lovemies, it's like frienaemies but you get it. So let this begin. Oh I dont own the show, just the oc, her wolf, and her family!**_

I glanced at the school before me as my Dad drove away. However he kept stopping and looking back over and over again. My Mom kinda forced him to leave me here so that they can focus on Carol's modeling job. Thought the truth is that my dad was thinking of getting a divorce and taking my older brother and me leaving her with Carol so she got my dad to sent me here so that he can get attached to Carol and not leave her. My mom is power hungry and only married my dad because he is from a wealthy family that owns a wolf preserve, though my mom wants him to get rid of the wolfs and put in a pool and a garden and what not. So here I was standing infront of a school with my two suitcases. Then one of my suitcases yelped.

"Nightmare, shush, I havent given the note to the principle yet." I whispered to my black suitcase. So theres this tradition in my family, dads side, that we have a bonded wolf, a wolf that is our closes friend, I bonded with a pup that was black with a red diamond on it's forhead and red eyes. Starting at the bonding moment the two cannot be seperated in fear that the wolf will go on a rampage to find it's missing brother/sister. It has happened so theres always a test in case the person is allergic. Anyways, I grabbed my red suitcase and my black suitcase then continued towards the school. Now let me give you and idea of who I am while I make my way to the office. I have knee length black hair with red streaks, blue eyes though I wear red eye contacts all the time. I have a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, sleevless of course, with black jeans that have red chains, one for the belt and two that hang off my hips and cross in front. Then I have black sneakers with red laces. My right hand that had the handle of the black suitcase had red nail polish on the nails and the left with the handle of the red suitcase had black nail polish. I wasn't what most people call beautiful but I was a bit pretty by what some people say and I wasn't super smart it's just that my older brother tutors me and he's two years older. I also can't fight that well with my hands but I kick well thought the only weapon I know how to use is a sword. Now I am in front of the principles office looking left and right then walked in.

"Hello, I'm the new student, I have the forms and a note." I handed him the paper and he looked at the note and sighed.

"I don't like it but as long as your wolf is dosile and he technically is more family then pet I will allow it. One mess up though and that wolf stays in your room." i nodded and he handed me a piece of paper that ws my schedual and my room info. I was roomed with a girl named Aelita. I then turned and left in search of my room. When I got there no one was there so I set up on the side that wasn't filled with pink. Something however caught my eye as I let nightmare out o his suitcase, bty he goes up to my waist, I turned my head to see a computer on the desk. Resist Kara, you can do it, resist the erge to hack, resist resist...screw resisting! I walked over to the computer and started typing. The stuff I found on there, priceless! Lyoko, Xana, an old factory. It was awesome! I even found a file that said 'Clone William' that helped me figure out that one of the boys in this school was literally fake! Never though I'd say this but oh thank you mom for sending me here. This Lyoko would make a perfect song! (Yah I'm putting the theme song as a song she thought of, I do not own the song however.) The sound of a door openin then reached my ears and I shut everything down and laided on the bed pretending to be asleep with Nightmare as my pillow. The door opened and shut and I heard a gasp. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my eyes like I was drowsy.

"You must be Aelita, I'm Kara, your roommate. Sorry if I suprised you but I was tired and didn't know what you looked like. Gomen Aelita-chan." I stood and bowed lazily.

"Oh, no problem, so your from Japan?" she asked, I wanted to laugh, I thought she was, she had pink flippin hair!

"No, I watch a lot of anime." I said smiling a bit. She smiled two, "So your not a squealer or a pink freak are you?" I asked cautious.

"I don't squeal but I do like pink but don't worry, I'm not a freak." She grinned, I nodded, I liked her, she may like pink but I like her. "So, where you from Kara?" Aelita asked.

"Spokane Valley, Washington. A lot of forest space." I said, she nodded then looked at nightmare.

"And, um, him?" She asked unsure if Nightmare was male or female.

"He is Nightmare, my bonded wolf, he has to be with me so I was given permission to have him at my side." I said, she nodded.

"I have a friend named Odd, he has a dog named Kiwi but Kiwi is a secret." She said petting Nightmare. I smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me Aelita." I smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back then her phone rang.

"Im so sorry, I have to take this." She said answering her phone. "Yah, Xana again? Ok, I'll be right there." She said, Xana? "Im sorry Kara but I have to go, see you later." I nodded and let her have a 5 second head start then followed her to a sewer hole. When she went down I followed and saw her on a scooter going across. I looked and saw only skateboards where left and grabbed one, skating after Aelita. When I saw her climb up a ladder later on I followed and saw some factory. After she disappeared into the building I ran in and saw her go into a elevater and it went down. Swinging down from the rope I half wanted to give out a Tarzan shout but thought against it, landing infront of the elevater.

"Hmmm, a code huh, a challenge, nice." I smirked, hacking the system and went down to a room littered with cords and three pods. Hooking my wrist device (I don't own that, Robin from young justice does) and attached it to one of the pods activating it and walked in with Nightmare, yah he ran the whole way, he has good endurance. The pod shut and there was a light and then I dropped onto the ground from the sky.

"Ow, so this is Lyoko huh?" I asked looking around, I felt something twitch on my head and looked up to see nothing so instead I felt my head and felt two wolfs ears, then I heard a silent swish and looked behind me to see a black tail that had red streaks, then I noticed that I was wearing black, ruffled skirt with a chain belt and black tights, looking at my shirt I saw it was sleevless and black with red, detached sleeves, like the ones Miku Hatsune has, she's a vocaloid singer. My shoes where flat bottom boots that went to my knees with chains around the top. I felt my back to feel a handle and pulled it out to find a stick, boring, thats what I thought until shadows formed curved blades on the top left and bottom right of the stick. A double scythe, nice.

"Hey, who are you?" A male voice shouted in shock, I looked around and saw no one then looked up.

"Hey Jeremy! Um, I'm Kara, Aelita's new roomy, and this is Nightmare my bounded wolf, I um sorta hacked your video game." I said rocking back and forth.

"Grrrrr, you know what, take control of what is given, go north towards the tower. You are in the forest region." I nodded, sweet in my natural habitat. I looked at Nightmare and he was now at my shoulders, btw I'm 5 foot, and had black armor with red trim on his legs, paws, tail, chest with a red paw print on it, and had a helmet that was the same that covered his forhead, except the red diamond shape mark, his nose, and the sides of his head, he also had plates on the outside of his ears with shoulder plates and a plate on his back with a indent near the shoulders.

"So Northward Ho!" I cried climbing onto the indent and Nightmare went running down the path surrounded by floating trees. Soon we got to a tower to see Aelita having issues getting past two gigantic, metalic looking crabs and a boy who I assume is William.

"Kara hurry, Odd and Ulrich got Devirtualized and Yume is just getting to the sewer." I nodded.

"Nightmare, charge!" I yelled and my wonderful wolf took one leap and landed on the crab while I got to my feet on his back and flipped onto the other crab. After sinking his claws into the crab he jumped off and stood infront of Aelita and I plunded one of the blades of my weapon onto the weird symbol that I saw on Aelita's computer then jumped off landing infront of the boy. Both crabs blew up.

"Hi, I'm Kara, you must be William, I've read so much about you, well technacilly your clone and some of you personally. I hope we can be Frienamies..." I saw the scowl on his face and retracted my hand. "Or not, ok then." He then jumped at me with his huge sword, how can the dude carry that! I rose my scythe and paried his weapon. "So nice sword, nice color." I said. I confused the hell out of him! Here we are fighting and I'm making small talk, hey thats just how I roll. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nightmare excort Aelita to the tower and went to help me but I shook my head and looked back at the boy. I then kneed his hand an grabbed his sword. "Nightmare, yip yip!" I said, hey, I also watch Avatar the Last Airbender, (Idn own that show, someone in California does) Nightmare bounded to me and I jumped on his back with the stick, it losts it's blades at my will, and strapped the sword to my back. "Yip Yip!" I called and Nightmare ran like the wind as William hoped on some Manta Ray thing and followed.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy's voice said, then there was a light and I was once again at Aelita's computer just about to hack it.

"Whoa!" I gasped, I then heard the door open and turned to see Aelita leaning against the door with her arms crossed, her face said, 'I'm Mad' but her eyes said 'Welcome'.

"So thats how you found out." She said. I smiled slightly.

"I can't resist hacking, it's in my blood, i'm sorry." I said, and I ment it. She shook her head but smiled.

"You helped a lot, so welcome to the team Kara, wanna meet the otheres?" She asked, I nodded and she lead me to a bench with five people. "This is Kara." Aelita said.

"Hello, thanks for helping Aelita, so this is Nightmare, not as fierce without the armor." A blonde boy with glasses said. Nightmare growled making him jump back. "Um, I'm Jeremy and sorry if I said something wrong." He said looking at Nightmare.

"Yume, I dont know you so I dont trust you but you held your own against William so I'll try." A girl with Black hair and a black outfit said.

"Waz up, so I'm Odd and how did you get permission to have your dog with you?" A boy with gravity defying blonde hair said, his hair also had a purple diamond near the forhead. Nightmare growled at the fact that he was called a dog and Odd took a step back.

"We can't be seperated or he goes on a rampage, and he's a wolf." I said, Odd took another step back.

"Ulrich, I'm with Yume on this but I'll give you a chance, screw it up though and your out." A brunette boy said. Out of all of them I guess Yume's the oldest cause she's the tallest.

"Well nice to meet you, so can I meet the clone!" I asked.

"What's a clone?" I heard a voice and turned around to see a boy that looked like william except he was confused and his hair was a tad longer, he also didn't wear a one piece tight suit.

"A clone is a copy of someone, so your CW? Nice ta meet ya!" I greeted smiling, he just looked at me more confused.

"CW? My name's William." He said, "At least I think it is." He said looking thoughtful.

"Aww, he's cute! I wish I had a little brother that acted like that." I said. "Oh, um do any of you have a ninth grader schedual, I'm the age of an eigth grader but I was bumped up a grade last year." I said. "Thanks to my older brother who tutored me on the subjects."

"Lets see your schedual." Yume said holding out her hand. I handed it to her and she looked it through. "You have the same schedual as William and I, hey, do you think you can watch over William when I'm gone tommorrow? I have to go to a Japanese thing with my family. My eyes grew wide, a native to anime!

"Of course, anything for an anime native!" I said nodding. She laughed a bit and said thanks. "So see you guys later, I'm heading to Aelita's and my room." I said, waving then me and Nightmare ran past CW and went to our room. Opening my computer I got online and created a website that needed a password to get in, like off of Durarara (Idn own that anime). Then hacking into Lyoko I found William and forced him into video chat. Hey, know your enemy and keep your friends close and your enemies closer. "Ello William!" I waved, he looked confused for a second.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice sounded like the clones.

"We fought earlier, how can you forget a girl with red eyes?" I said flailing my arms. He then shook his head.

"That wasn't me, I'm myself in this tower when Xana dosen't need me. Who you fought was the person Xana controlled. so how'd you access this tower, Xana went through great lengths to make sure no one knew about it!" He said. I smirked, he indirectly commented on my hacking skills.

"He's never faced a hacker like me!" I grinned. The boy nodded and looked around.

"Can Xana get into this conversation?" He asked, I shook my head.

"He needs my skeleton password and only I know and I never posted it online." I smiled proudly at outsmarting a computer program.

"Good, help me get out!" He said slowly and simply. I thought for a moment.

"Depends, I would have to undo what he did so how did he take control?" I asked.

"Giant Jellyfish monster." He said simply.

"Crap! Ok ummm, I can try to make one of those things that have the same abilities just for the Lyoko Warriors cause." I said, he nodded at me. "But I'm going to need to get data of one, so I need to capture one. I'll be there in 30 minutes, I can make a program that'll allow you to not be controlled but only for an hour so use it when I get there ok?" I asked, he nodded and I started typing putting in what I wanted the item to do and a black bracelet with a red wolves paw print on it appeared. "Ok, by the way, I didn't make the appearance, I just hacked into the supercomputer and placed the wanted affects in. Now just let it float til 30 minutes from now ok?" I asked, he gave a nod and I closed the computer and left with Nightmare heading to the factory. When I got to the sewer I ran instead of taking a board or scooter encase the otheres came through and needed them. Running I got to the factory and activated the delayed virtualization program and went in with Nightmare. We then dropped in the forest region and waited. 5 minutes later I heard someone coming towards me and saw William.

"Waz up." I smiled, though I checked his wrist just to be safe, the bracelet was furmly on his right wrist. "So we got an hour, where do we find this Jellyfish monster?" I asked. William pointed behind him and there was a gigantic Jellyfish. Nightmare was ready to pounce but I stopped him. "No Nightmare, we need it alive." I said and walked up to it, jumping I landed on it's head,...then I bounced and ended up on my stomach. "Ow." I said. William laughed and helped me up.

"By the way, it's head is bouncy." He mocked, I threw him a glare.

"Thanks for the info Captain Obvious!" I sneered. He smirked at me.

"Glad to be of service." He said . I think I liked the clone least he acted adorable, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I like your clone better, at least he acts adorably." I said going back to the Jellyfish.

"How does he act?" William asked interested.

"Confused and curious about everything, like a little kid." I stated, I always liked little kids, I wish I had a younger brother but my parents arent on the best note.

"They didn't do a good job creating a clone for me did they?" He asked.

"No, they did a splendid job, he's better then you, I have half a mind to see if I can delete you so we can keep him." I mocked.

"Then why're you helping me?" He asked.

"Because, I'm a nice person, and because I'm curious about who you are." I said taking a one of the tenticules of the Jellyfish into my hand and examining it.

"Ah, but won't people notice?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, they just probably think that he's being funny." I stated.

"So he's ruining my image. Great, so anything yet?" He asked.

"Yes, it seems it's programming can't be copied unless it's from the original. So I need to find a way to either find the original or take control of one." I said. "How long has it been?" I asked...no answer. "Hey I asked a question!" I said, then the Jellyfish to hold of me. "Ahhh! William! What the hell?" I asked, all I heard was a dark chuckle and a techno voice type thing answer.

"William isn't here right now, shall I take a message?" It mocked, it's been an hour! Damnit! Nightmare quickly destroyed the Jellyfish and turned to growl at William. I turned as well and saw him smirking with another Jellyfish behind him, when it passed him and came towards me I was so mad that I pounced at the Jellyfish, shadows encircled my claws as I dug them deep into the Xana symbol on the creatures head.

"Lyoko Virus!" I yelled and the claws turned white and red as data was downloaded into the Jellyfish. When I pulled the claws away the Xana symbol was replaced with a Paw Mark identical to the one one the bracelet and the one on Nightmare's chest plate. The Jellyfish then went to my side and faced William.

"Are you Xana are Dark William?" I asked narrowing my eyes a bit confused.

"I'm not Xana, just a personality he created to be part of William, Dark William though, I like that name." He said smirking, his voice changing to a tiny bit deeper version of Williams.

"So now theres William, CW, and DW. Ok then, talk about split personalities!" I said.

"I like you, unfortunatlly you resist capture, you can however join me and destroy William and we can overthrow Xana!" He chuckled, I looked at him then busted out laughing.

"Dude, no!" I said. He glared at me.

"Ok but know this destroy me you destroy William and to destroy me you need to reverse what Xana did." He grinned. "Now can I have my sword back please?" He asked, for the first time I noticed that besides the stick, there was his sword strapped to my back.

"Nope!" I said and turned and ran with Nightmare and the Jellyfish, I'm gonna call him Jelly, following. I heard him growl as he followed in persute. I stopped infront of a tower and turned to see him gone. I then went to face the tower and bumped into Dark William. "Nightmare, Jelly, in the tower, wait for me there!" I commanded, and they both ran in, well actually Nightmare ran in, Jelly floated in.

"Now give me my sword!" He commanded, I stood my ground! By stood my ground however I ment that I turned and ran back the way I came. After 10 minutes I saw a shadow and bumped into Dark William again This time though he grabbed my neck and kissed me. I was shocked and didn't notice him take the sword, he then took a step back and smirked. "Bye Wolf Girl." He said and sank into a shadow that raced away. I however fell on my ass staring at the direction he went in...

"This isn't Tokyo Mew Mew you bastard! that was my first kiss!" I yelled. (Idn own TMM but I do own that idea that Xana created a Dark personality of William that takes over, at least I think I do, if I dont then message me please.) Off course he didnt hear me and I just sat there until I heard the voice of the christan's god!

"Hey anyone in there? There was a energy spike!" Just kidding, it was Jeremy.

"Hi Jeremy, hey I found out a useful piece of info, well two actually, maybe three." I said, then I heard Yume's voice.

"Tell us!" She yelled.

"One, I can take control of Xana's creature, Jelly is with Nightmare right now! Two, the William you fight is a Dark personality that takes over when Xana says so. Three, we cant destroy Dark William without destroying Willam too, Four, I can steal his weapon, five, he wants to overthrow Xana, and Six, Dark William has a crush on me." I stated, shivering at the last part.

"That was six for one, and does William, Dark William, and Clone William share feelings?" Ulrich asked. I shrugged.

"I'll find out. So can you get use out please?" I asked, then there was a light and I fell out of the pod ontop of Nightmare and then there was a squeak and something landed on me. I get up and looked at the creature at my feet, it looked like the Jellyfish but it had no symbol and it's tenticuls where like a dress with two purple feet and no arms, big, cute, girl anime eyes looked at me and it had no mouth but it still squeaked. Then the bouncy part looked like a jelly cap. It was so cute! She also went to my knees! I looked and saw everyone looking at me for an explaination. "This is Jelly." I said pointing at the anime jellyfish. Obviously the wrong explaination.

"Why where you in Lyoko?" Yume asked glaring.

"I wanted to examine a Jellyfish, since it was it who created Dark William I thought it would hold an answer." I said. "And now we have one!"

"Well did you find an answer?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes and No, yes as in that we need to seperate William and Dark William, and no as in a way to." I said. They sighed then looked at Jelly.

"He could be of us, if a Jellyfish successfully got to me then we could use...um...Jelly to reverse it and possibly turn other creatures." Aelita said. I smiled and when everyone took a vote and decided that Jelly stays me and Aelita went to our dorms and to sleep. Well she did, I opened my computer and went to talk to William and he showed up.

"Do you share the same feelings as Dark William and Clone William?" I asked, he looked confused then shook his head.

"No with Dark William, I don't know with Clone William." He answered, "Why?" He asked. Then Jelly jumped on my lap.

"Quuuuuuu!" She squeaked.

"What is that!" William asked.

"This is Jelly, I gained control! Issue is it won't help. Anyways you don't need to know about why ok? Bye Will!" I said and shut my computer off. I then laided in bed and closed my eyes and I drifted to sleep thinking about my first kiss and the fact that both Williams annoy me to no ends!

(Now for those who are confused this is a Dark WilliamXOCXWilliam but I can't find Dark William in the choices)


	2. Welcome Back Bastard!

_**Now for chapter two! Please message me about what you think cause I'm kinda unsure.**_

I awoke the next morning to my stupid alarm clock licking my face.

"Good Morning Nightmare, hello Jelly." I said sitting up. I got read in the outfit that had a close resemblance to my Lyoko outfit and set up food and water and whatnot for Jelly. Aelita for some reason was already gone so I took a step out of my room and bumped into someone. Nightmare growled and I looked up slightly to see the confused face of William, CW to be excact.

"Um Yume told me to come here." He said holding a note out to me.

_Melissa, please keep an eye on him and try to explain weird situations._

_Sincerely,_

_Yume_

My right eye gave a slight twitch but I let it go and looked at the boy infront of me. I have had enough of Williams yesterday to last me a lifetime! Then I noticed how much taller all three of them are compared to me. Damn tall people! I gave a sigh and went down the hallway with CW following.

"Don't worry Nightmare, he isn't DW nor is he RW (Real William)." I said calming Nightmare. Now throughout class watching CW was harder then I thought, he kept running off everytime I blinked and kept doing stupid stuff. By the time I left him at his dorm I was tired and glad that the room was vacant when I went in and fell down on my bed. Though the silence didn't last because my computer gave a light beep. On it an email showed up from William. "Damn you Williams! Your all giving me a headache!" I yelled grabbing handfuls of my hair glaring hatefully at the email. Then I read it.

_Kara, I'm willing to give you information if you give me something in return._

_Meet me in Lyoko, in the core. Tell anyone and I'll destroy a layer of the core._

_Don't come and I'll destroy a layer of the core, hurry._

_-Dark William_

Ok, from the hacking, the core was very important so I guess I had to go. Though if I to go alone then does that mean without Nightmare? I looked at Nightmare and he looked at me knowingly and gave a nod, then went back to sleep. I gave a nod and left, going to Lyoko. Once there I was met with a Manta Ray that lead me to the core where DW was waiting. He sat on one of the platforms with one of his legs dangling over and the other folded against his chest where his arm laid, swinging his sword back and forth.

"You came, great! I see you know how important the core is, and you didn't bring Nightmare or... Jelly was it?" He smirked and jumped down to the platform I was on. "Heres the deal, I'll tell you how to seperate Me and William as long as you promise to come here for two hours everyday. Without him in my head it would get a bit lonely." He said, I narrowed my eyes.

"If you'll feel lonely then why be seperated?" I asked backing up a bit, ready to jump.

"I like your company better." He answered taking a step forward.

"I'll promise when you tell." I said now having my heels at the edge.

"I'll tell when you've promised." He countered.

"Obviously neither of us are gonna let down our offer so how about this, I promise to come here for two hours everyday if and when you are seperated from William." I said, double checking the wording before saying in to make sure there was no loopholes.

"Ok then, deal. All you have to do is use that Lyoko Virus thing on me except you'd be targeting William, understand?" He asked. I gave a nod and allowed shadows to engold my hands to form claws.

"Kara! Theres a Tower and your in the core with William! What are you doing?" Jeremy's voice asked.

"Releasing William." I said and dug my claws into William's chest. When it was down I pulled away and looked at William on his knees, smoking.

"Kara! William just Devirtualized! He's ok, now get out of there! Theres still someone there." Jeremy said.

"So you where telling the truth." I said and turned to leave. I felt something grasp my wrist and I spun around to face a smirking William.

"Remember your promise, see you in the forest." He said, then disappeared. I gave a shiver and saw a bright light before I was back at opening my door that morning.

"Nightmare, should I open the door or stay here?" I asked knowing that a annoying boy was beyond it. Nightmare sat at my side and gave a nod. I groaned and opened the door and looked at a bit to see a smirking William.

"So thanks for the help. Yumi however said I still had to come here since the clone me is gone." He said pointing his thumb at Yumi who was down the hall.

"No problem, because of you I'm stuck with some creep who has his mind set on me." I sneered, pushing past him into the hall. Nightmare gave him a wolves glare and followed. Once again I had to go through the same, stupid, difficult lessons! At the end of the day however I noticed something.

"Hey, weren't your eyes red?" Odd asked me when I met up with them.

"Damnit, I forgot my eye contacts!" I swore.

"Whats the big deal?" Ulrich sighed, annoyed.

"Eyes are the doorway to the soul, I keep my soul and emotions hidden through thoughs contacts! Dark William looked me in the eyes without my contacts!" I said mad.

"Dark William?" Aelita asked.

"Yep DW, RW, and CW, Dark William, Real William, and Clone William." I said smiling goofy like.

"So how'd you?" Jeremy asked. My smile left me as I looked down.

"I made a deal with Dark William, he gave me the information I needed to release William." I stated, then the stupid cat boy dropped the bomb.

"In return for?" He asked. My gave was again at my shoes.

"For my company, the dude wants me to spend two hours with him everyday." I said.

"Well it could have been worse." Ulrich said, I glared.

"You try being forced to hang out with a creep who's fixated on you!" I countered making him flinch.

"His plan might be to use a Jellyfish against you after so many visits." Jeremy warned.

"I'll have Nightmare and Jelly with me." I said.

"Your not going are you?" Yume asked.

"I'll try not to." I said, I didn't want to see him again! My phone then gave a beep and I looked at the message I got.

_Hope your not thinking of backing out, I don't think the outer core layer will last long._

"Crap! What is with this dude!" I said. I passed the phone to Yume.

"His obsessivness is the same as Williams." she sighed.

"What about me?" I glanced out the boy and smirked.

"You're obsessive with Yume and your Dark self is obsessive with me." I said. He looked confused for a moment and shrugged. "Wait a minute! I got a plan, he said that I can't go with any of you guys but William here is like his second half! He can come with me and make sure that he dosent attack Aelita and the others when you go into the digital sea thingy." I said.

"How'd you know about the digital sea?" Jeremy asked.

"I hacked the computer, duh." I said.

"It could work and that means we'd have two hours a day to explore." Ulrich said smiling.

"So to the factory?" Aelita asked. I gave a wolfish smile and picked up Jelly, who has been possing as a plushie.

"Race ya!" I said running with Nightmare following.

"No Fair! Wait up!" Odd yelled. As we ran I saw a speck of black at the edge of my vision and William ran past me.

"Hey! Get back here you shadow headed punk!" I yelled speeding up. In the end we got to the elevater floor of the factory at the same time and had to wait 20min for the others to catch up. This is what happened in that 20 min.

"Damn their slow." I said with my arms crossed.

"They're probably keeping pace with four eyes." William smirked, shrugging. I slapped him in the back of the head making him fall backwards. Now I would've of been laughing my ass off if he hadn't grabbed my arm and dragged me down with him. The only good thing is that with 100lb, which is a healthy weight for a 14 year old girl who is 5", more added to his fall which caused him more pain. Bad thing is that when we hit the ground, well, lets just say that now 2/3 Williams have kissed me. Even when it was by accident I later on swore revenge on the bastard. Anyways we pretty much stared at each other in shock until I pushed off and crawled backwards a good 10 feet away.

"Hey!" He mocked. I glared at him.

"What is with you Williams!" I yelled. He shrugged.

"Don't know but know I get why Dark me kissed you, you taste like chocolate." He smirked.

"I will drop kick your ass into oblivion if you ever mention that you got it!" I glared. He closed his eyes, smirked, and leaned back placing his hands behind him.

"Ok but I'll give you a week." He chuckled.

"Till what?" I sneered.

"Till you kiss me." I said in a sing song voice.

"Fat chance baka, the day I kiss you is the day I willingly kiss Odd." I said.

"What you call me?" He tilt his head a bit.

"Baka means idiot or moron." I gave a nod and closed his eyes again. Then there was silence untilhe had to be a boy.

"Just so you know I'm still interested in Yume." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well next time dont grab my arms." I said. Then Odd and the otheres came running in and Odd seemed excited.

"Guess what guess what guess what! I found the most awesome..."

_**Odd: What I find, what I find?**_

_**Evee11: Dude you found it!**_

_**Odd: Oh yah.**_

_**Evee11:Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Please keep in and together we can cure Odd's weirdness.**_

_**Odd: Hey!**_


	3. Shadowbending

_**Yay! Reviews! So many to! This means this stories a hit! So lets see what weirdness Odd has now! Sorry for the long wait, school is getting to be a pest when it comes to time with it being near finals and all. It might be a bit short because of it but if it's not then yay!**_

"Guess what guess what guess what! I found the most awesome object ever!" Odd yelled bouncing up and down.

"What is it? "I asked a bit annoyed at how his voice was a bit high pitched.

"I found an egg!" Odd yelled excited.

"An egg...dude, you can get those at any pet store or super market!" I groaned, why must the player blonde boys be such idiots, it's so annoying! Like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club! (Idn own OHSHC)

"Not just any egg, it's swirly and purple and shiny!" Odd said grinning.

"Your not a cat dude." I said, which he looked confused at. "Your a damn bird! You see something shiny and you fall in love with it!" I rolled my eyes as he deflated.

"Hehehe, she's got you there Odd, all the girls you go after have something shiny on them." Ulrich smirked.

"Guys, we have to et going for Kara's date and our exploring!" Jeremy said, I sent him a glare, he was so going to get it!

"It is not a date, a date is where two people that like eachothere spend time with each other, this is just one person!" I yelled.

"Yah, a one-sided date." Jeremy pointed out. So after all that we went and got virtualized. I got dropped in the forest section with Nightmare, Jelly, and a demonic boy. I looked at William to see his outfit was white and blue instead of black and red.

"Yah, I like your outfit better as Dark William. You wear to bright of colors!" I concluded.

"I said alone!" I turned again to see Dark William glaring at William. While the glaring was going on I was thinking serious thoughts! Here they are!

Do the Mirror thing, Do the mirror thing, come on it would be sooooooo funny!

Ok, maybe not sooo serious. But you got to admit, the tension was so thick you had to cut it with a diamond incrusted chainsaw!

"No you said you and me, you werent pacific! So your both William so hah!" I smiled sweetly. He glared at William then sat down.

"Whatever! Come sit by me so I can talk to you." He said with his eyes half closed. I growled but sat next to him, elbowing him in the stomach when he tried to put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up from the ground however when I heard a laugh and looked at William laughing. He settled down rubbing his eyes then sat down across from me smiling.

_**Aelita's POV**_

When we finally got to the skit Jeremy told us that it was a go. Teleporting in we dived into the Digital Sea and started exploring.

_**Kara's POV**_

It was silent for about 10 minutes so I simply twiddled my thumbs and fingers a bit, bitting my lip a bit looking around. Out of curiousity I looked at Dark William's sword and tried to grab it from where it was embedded in the ground, in front of Dark William. He glanced up about 2 seconds away from getting the sword and he grabbed my wrist about a milli-inch from the hilt. I glared at him and he waved a finger at me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't try stealing from people, Kara. It's not right." He smirked and let go of my wrist, taking his sword out of the ground and re-bedded it on the other side of him. Glaring my thoughs started to crowd my mind.

Damnit! How come the evil dude gets the sword, I like the sword and all but a variety in weapons would be nice.

Just as the thought was finished shadows started gathering at my hands and I looked at the shadows, palms facing up, as they took form. It turned into a sword with a black hilt that had a red gem at the bottom and on the ends of the horizontal pieced at the top of the hilt that ends cured upwards, kinda looking like it was holding the blade in place. The blade was red and about 2" in width and about 4 foot 6 inchs in length. So about 6 inches shorter then me.

"Ok, that was pretty cool." I said, I then looked at my right hand and saw an identical sword laying there except the hild was red and the blade and gems where black. "This is sooooo cool." I grinned examining my new swords. I then willed them away and looked up seeing William and Dark William looking at me in shock.

"I love the little shadow spirits that make my weapons." I grinned and stood up. I started thinking of the staff Aang carried around in 'Avatar the Last Airbender' (I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender) and slammed the bottom of my staff onto the ground. Shadows formed around the staff and faded to show a flyying staff like Aang's (If you don't know what it looks like look up 'Aang's Staff Flying mode') except the orange sails were red and the wooden parts of it were black. "Nice, so these shadows will make anything I think of?" I pondered, then held my hand out. Shadows swirled around and created a giant shuriken like off of Naruto (I do not own Naruto) except each blade was half black, half red, the colors went in a everyother half pattern. Then that disappeared as well. Smiling I started moving my wrists and the shadows followed. Then moving my arms the shadows started froming streams, outlining the path my hands where taking. Then throwing my arms down and bending my knees a bit, then the shadows formed claws that went 3" away from my hands and closed off at my wrists. "Shadowbending!" I cheered throwing my hands/claws in the air. This was, again, like Avatar the Last Airbender except with shadows instead of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire! (I think I own Shadowbending, if I don't please message me so that I can give credit!) "I am a Shadowbender, fear me!" I cheered to the sky, "Try and beat me know Xana!"

"That shadow thing is pretty cool but you shouldn't look for a fight with a virus." William mocked. I glared and faced him, crossing my arms.

"I'm the worlds best hacker dummy, I can use an anti-virus on his ass." I smirked. At this all three of us laughed, Nightmare made a growl/howl type noice and Jelly made a buzzing sound. This looks like the start of a group of mischievious teens with alot of resources. We are so gonna reak hell.

_** Hope ya liked it, again, sorry it's short.**_


	4. The Second Angle in the Triangle

_** Go online writing powers! Oh and I found another definition of friendemies so I'll give the definition of Lovemies that I intended. Two boys/girls who are enemies over a girl/boy and trying to gain her love.**_

After the two hours where over we left and were walking in the forest bak to school. The two hours where fun, we played capture the flag. It was Nightmare, Jelly, and I verses Dark William, William, and Manta DW's Manta Ray creature. My team won because we're awesome that way! That and because I kinda, sorta, kept making them trip into suddenly appearing mud puddles. So we're walking in the forest place and we where having a convo.

"So is we re-route the melecular system and boost the power given to our activated towers we can make it to where Dark William can't enter the towers and stop our progress to destroy the other super computers." Jeremy said.

"Ah so it would expand time to work instead of two hours, that so...HOLY SHIT A SQUiRREL!" I yelled running after the jumping squirrel while my friends had sweatdrops running down their heads, watching Nightmare's, Jelly's, and my retreating form. Somehow I made a full circle and the squirrel was sitting happily on Ulrichs head. Everyone's back was to me and I skillfully aproached the prey, my knees bent and my hands out like claws. "DARK SNEAK ATTACK POUNCE!" I screamed leaping for the squirrel, Ulrich swirled around and fell backwards as I ajusted the jump and caught the squirrel, rolling to the right, never once being anywhere near Ulrich. Damn I'm awesome!

"Hey! You could have hurt me!" Ulrich yelled, I didn't answer. Ya want to know why, I was hugging and petting the loveable squirrel who was pitch black.

"I'm gonna name you Midnight and you'll come live with me and eat all the nuts you want!" I cheered, Midnight gave a satifying purr.

"Are you sure you need more pets?" Yumi asked, I looked at her.

"No!" I stated flately.

"Then why do you keep getting pets?" Odd asked.

"I don't." I answered.

"Yes you do." William rolled his eyes.

"No, I keep getting more family members!" I smiled at William making his face turn a reddish pink. "Are you sick Will-Kun?" I asked innocently. Come on, why else would someone turn red?

"W-W-Will-kun?" He stuttered turning a bit more red.

"Your turning red, are you sick?" I was worried now because he kept getting redder so Midnight jumped to Aelita's shoulder, who happily pet him, and went to William, feeling his forehead with the back of my hand. "You are a bit warm, and the redding is getting worse!" I exclaimed. Unfortunetly for me I didn't catch that glint in his eye.

"I don't know, the world is spinning." He said weakly, suddenly his knees grew weak and he fell forward, making me catch him.

"William! Are you alright?" I panicked. He groaned in pain and stood up.

"I'm fine, honestly, don't worry ok?" He said, his voice protrayed his weakness.

"No wait! You'll get worse. Come on, I got a medicine box under my bed." I said tugging on his sleeve.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I gave a determined nod and I started walking to my dorm, little did I know, he smirked. Once we where at my room I slid out the medical box and started going through the herbs in the jars. After creating some kind of liquid I saw William sitting down on Aelita's bed.

"Drink up." I said tilting the vial. He looked up and opened his mouth letting the neon orange liquid go down his throat.

"Thanks, I do feel better." He smiled lightly. I stood up and he followed me. "Kara." He breathed an leaned in quickly locking my lips in his. I froze at this sudden action! Why... why was he kissing me, I was pretty but not that pretty to have a guy kiss me let alone two! I mean come on, I not that pretty...am I? He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Bye Kara." He smirked and left the room. Falling backwards on to my bed I gasped slightly. Why do these guys like me so much? My head hurts!

"Hey Kara, theres this new movie where these two guys are fighting for this girl's love, we're gonna go see it, ya wanna come?" Odd asked, damn, Odd was good at this timing thing. That description pretty much summed up my problem.

"No, it's lame and stupid and it would never happen." I said shutting the door in his face. "Dumbass"


	5. William

_** So I decided that I'll go till it seems like an un-needed continuance and end it k? After that I'm thinking of starting a bakugan one or a naruto one! Sorry you guys expected this to go to chapter 100 or something but my patience sucks. Sorry. Oh and there will be a poll on my profile on who she should pick after I make this chap and the next chap, this one will give reasons why she should be with William and the next why she should be with Dark William, after that you guys get to vote on who will be choosen or you can pick on the add a little twist where neither of them get picked.**_

__I sat in class with my head on the table. I was so confused, my mind went through thoughts like a high speed camera! Why me? Why them? Why does my heart pound so? What is this feeling? Should I run? I wasn't sure of what to do. I wanted to curl into a ball in a corner and just not feel this way! I want this damn pain to leave me the hell alone! I was awoken from the thoughts when a certain boy tapped on my desk.

"Hello, so wanna take a walk with me after school?" I looked up to see William wearing a smug look.

"Leave me alone asshole, I don't feel like dealing with you right now!" I hissed at him. He just smirked at me.

"See you after school." He waved and left, I checked the clock on the wall to find out that the day was gone. I didn't want to move but my legs forced me to stand. My arms forced me to take my backpack. My legs kidnapped me to my room and my arms threw my posessions onto my bed. Then my legs took me to where William was waiting. He took my arm and lead me into the forest. The walk took forever, or so it seemed. My cousiousness was at the darkess part of my mind, trying to flee the pain. "Here, now sit down." I heard is voice and I know that my body sat down next to him. Unfortunatly my mind returned to it's normal stay and I noticed that we where sitting under a tree.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at him I noticed that his eyes where closed and seemed to be deep in thought. The pain got worse as a wave of numbness went from my head to my toes at the sight of him. Thats when I noticed it was raining. Damn nature trying to make something complicated so cheesy! Though the way that the water dripped off his hair and made it cling slightly to his head. "William-kun?" I asked, it took me moments however to notice the honorific I added to the end of his name. He glanced at me slightly then sighed smirking lightly.

"Thats an honorific that use for boys in japan right, but when you use there first name it showed familiarity. So does that mean your starting to like me?" He teased, but it only seemed half hearted. I tilted my head to the side looking at another tree.

"As if baka." I glared at the tree and heard him chuckle. I whipped my head around to look at him and saw him looking at me.

"Why do you hide so much?" He asked, this shocked me. How could he know! How could he see! "You act childish and determined all the time but you eyes seem to always scream." He asked slightly glaring at me.

"That's who I am idiot." I snapped. My head ached. Another pulse of pain, another scream wanting to be heard. My expression stayed the same, I was use to the pain, I've felt it for as long as I can remember. Which is up to age 5. He saw that in my eyes because of the damn pain! I want to let it out so bad but I can't, if I give in to the pain, it becomes worse.

"Then tell me why your eyes scream!" He demanded. I stayed quiet. "Tell me damnit!" He was getting angry.

"The pain, it won't stop." I whimpered. My mouth won't listen, it won't shut up! He seemed suprised.

"Pain, you never seem to feel pain though." He looked at me. I broke, my dam couldn't take anymore. (Now for all you readers confused, just wait it'll all make sense!). I fell to my side...laughing my ass off. The dude believed every word! I am good at acting, even my eyes go along with the act!

"Your such a dumbass!" All that pain I was talking about earlier where confusion and trying to look serious.

"You really are an immature kid arent you?" He asked, a sweatdrop rolling down his head.

"Duh you idiot, some people find entertainment, the smarter ones make their own!" I laughed. I looked at him again and saw him looking at me. I guess it was still raining but since I wear black I have no problems. I stared at him to, the water just made him...cuter. I guess I was to deep in thought because when I focused again he was inches away from me. "AHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell you moron!" I yelled crab walking backwards till I hit a tree. He started laughing.

"Your right, it's better to find your own entertainment!" He then fell over laughing then end up rolling down a hill. I ran to the side of the hill and saw him trying to stop but he was failing miserably. I started laughing having to hold my stomach till I leaned to much foreward and end up tumbling down as well.

"Ahhhhhh! Can't stop!" I yelped. Somehow William was able to stop but I tumbled into him and we both ended up rolling into a stream. We sat next to eachother blinking in suprised hen started laughing. However the laughing ended when my phone gave a beep. "Time to see Dark William." I sighed, standing up I turned to him who has already stood up. Something was wiggling in his shirt. "Good luck making sushi!" I said cheerfully as I walked away. He seemed confused until a fish jumped out of his shirt and back into the stream.

"That girl just confuses me to no end." He mummbled.

_** By Monday the next chapter and the poll will be up so till then! Doki! Wait, thats from Shugo Chara! Nvm XD.**_


	6. Dark William AKA Shadow

_** K, now it's time for Dark William! Lets go!**_

After getting virtualized I quickly ran to the normal meet up spot which was a circular platform with six paths and a pattern that looked that the Lyoko Logo. I saw Dark William sitting in the center waiting for me on his ray.

"Waz up Darky?" I said making a piece sign with my hand. "Whats on the agenda?" I asked.

"A fly to start, where's normal boy?" He looked around.

"Sitting in a stream somewhere." I said. He laughed. I excepted his hand when he held it ou and climbed on the ray thing. Suddenly it took off almost throwing me off if it wasn't for the fact I had quick reflexs and put my arms around Dark William's waist.

"Oops, did I forget to warn you again?" He teased smirking.

"Shut up asshole!" I growled, he laughed and looked back at me a bit. "Now where we going?" I asked.

"Mmmmmm, somewhere." He hummed smugly. I smirked.

"Well hurry up, I'm bored." I stated.

"Jerk." He teased.

"Asshole." I countered.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Spinless Weirdo."

"Spinless Huh?" He smirked and made the ray do a bunch of weird manervers. We screamed like bloody hell, just kidding, we where laughing.

"Ok your not spinless but your hopeless." I said smirking.

"How so wolfy?" He teased.

"Your like an old dog, no one can teach ya a new trick!" I said innocently.

"Well your heartless and crazy." He countered.

"And damn proud of it!" I cheered. He laughed and stopped the over a deep dent in the ground and pushed me off. He took my arms, swung me around, and pushed me. "Asshole." I yelled.

"Didn't we already cover this?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out and he jumped down. He sat next to me as his ray flew away. Now I bet your wondering, wheres Jelly and Nightmare. "So where's Nightmare and Jelly?"

"Odd, being the idiot he is, gave Nightmare chocolate. Now he is at the Vet. Jelly is with Aelita. Odd, again being the idiot he is, gave Aelita a type of tea she was alergic to so Jelly has been with her in our room all day taking care of her." I said sighing.

"What is that dudes issues?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did some research on that. 50 medical records of his parents taking him to the hospital because he hit he head on something from age 1 alone." I said.

"Wow, now it all makes sense." Dark Will chuckled.

"By the way, you need a new name, calling you Dark William makes you sound like Dark Vador." I said laughing, he looked to be in thought. (Idn own Star Wars)

"How about Shadow." He said, "It's like dark, just cooler, since Im the cool William I get the cool name."

"Shadow, ok." I said leaning back a bit on my hands. I closed my eyes deep in thought. Yesterday Will...I mean Shadow and I agreed that we'd try to devirtualize him to the real world. I was thinking how we could do that because he's not like Aelita and William, he was never real to start. Then the light going a bit into my eye lids darkened a bit and I opened my eyes to be looking at Shadow's. "Hiiiiii, um, what cha doing?" I asked a bit uneasy. He grabbed my chin a bit and I swear my heart stopped. These boys are gonna be the end of me.

"You know, your eyes look better in the shade where they're darker." He whispered, I swear, his face was inches from my'n. I felt his warm breath tickle my lips and that annoying cold wave hit me again. He leaned closer in and...

_** Now this is where the poll comes in, does he kiss her, just teasing her, or does a twist come. Can't wait to see your answers.**_


	7. Rebeling against the Lyoko Warriors

_**1 vote and 3 messages for Dark William A.K.A Shadow! So shall we continue?**_

"You know, your eyes look better in the shade where they're darker." He whispered, I swear, his face was inches from my'n. I felt his warm breath tickle my lips and that annoying cold wave hit me again. He leaned closer in and rested his soft, warm lips on my'n. The dude may be virtual but he tastes like Dr Pepper (idn own the soda). My arms, working on their own, put themselves around Shadow's neck taking away the stability I had because I was leaning back. Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me from falling and ended up deepening the kiss. I hesitantly kissed back. It felt kinda nice, you know better then any other kiss I had which was stolen by this boy and the other boy, boy 1 and 2. He bit my bottom lip a bit and it caught me off guard, what was he doing? He seemed aggrivated and pinched the area on my left side just above the pant line. Damn that spot, curse it to hell! It was a tickle spot and I uncousiously opened my mouth to let out a yelp of laughter but instead I felt his tongue dart into my mouth.

"Hey, if you two are done with your make-out session, it's been two hours and we need Kara at a tower." Well thank you four-eyes! You ruined it! Shadow reluctantly let me go, allowing my to sit up fully. Glaring at the sky he got on his ray thing. Turning to me he gave a wink.

"See you later Kara-chan." He smirked and flew off on his Manta. My face grew warm as I stood up. Damn Jeremy and his terrible timing.

Plopping down on my bed I gave a sigh. We didn't have to do a return to the past, thank the gods, but I was so tired! Looking at the clock it read '11:30pm' and I groaned, yes tommorrow was Saturday but I was still tired. I got a knock on the door and opened it to find Jeremy, Ulrich, Yume, Odd, Aelita, [who could have just walked in] and William. Nightmare ran happily into the room followed by Jelly and they both found a place and went to sleep.

"Kara, your no longer welcomed on Lyoko." Jeremy said, I stared at him in shock.

"What? Why?" I yelled, finally I was doing something anime like with my life and I found someone who got through that ice barrier around the thing that pumps blood and he's taking it away!

"Your to close to Dark William and-" He began.

"Shadow!" I glared, he looked at me confused. "He's name is Shadow!" I repeated. Jeremy sighed.

"Until we find a way to devirtualize him he is a danger and Xana can work through him to capture you and through you, Aelita." Jeremy sighed. "So please, just let us work with Lyoko ok." he looked guilty but I didn't care. But I was calm and decided to be rational.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN STOP ME FROM GOING, I AM STRONGER THEN ALL YOU BAKA'S SO DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME!" I yelled slamming the door. Ok maybe I wasn't calm...or rational. Going to my bed I got ready and went to bed. Hearing the door open I saw Aelita walk in and smiled at me, though it was small.

"You hurt William, he liked you ya know, to be rejected by two different girls." She gave a small laugh.

"Well I have more in common with Shadow then him." I growled.

"I understand. So as long as you don't go in without a code then you'll be find." She said, going to bed. Wait, code? I smiled, Code Lyoko, the skeleton code of lyoko. I was to do a song for my music project tommorrow then I could leave and see Shadow while the rest where in school. Yay for me not needing P.E class! Smiling I fell asleep.

"There is a world, that is virtual and different.  
It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.  
Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.  
And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.  
But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call.  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

We'll do our best, to never let you down.  
We're up to the test, to turn this world around!

Here we are going far to save all that we love  
If we give all that we've got we will make it through

Here we are like a star, shining bright on the world  
Today make evil go away

Here we are going to save all that we love  
If we give all we've got we will make it through (make evil go away)  
Here we are going far to save all that we love today(make evil go away" I sang. (Idn own the theme song). The class seemed to like it except for the Lyoko warriors, thats right, I song it to piss them off! I gave a smirk and ran out o class, heading for Lyoko.


	8. Heartbreak

_**Kk, chapter 8. It's 3 1/2 days till summer vacation which means more time to post! Also to finish this. Sorry if it's short but 10 chapters is the set amount. Then I'm going into another series. It's either gonna be Naruto or Bakugan New Vestroia.**_

I was virtualized into Lyoko and I was looking around. Then I felt someones arms go around my waist and someones head go on my shoulders.

"Hey babe, so glad your back." Shadow's voice said, kissing my neck up and down. A shiver ran up my spine as I leaned backwards against his chest. "You hear to make out with me, devirtualize me, or both?" He asked seductivily in my ear, his voice but a whisper.

'Maybe the first one if I think you deserve it." I teased walking forward, out of his arms. I turned to see him pouting.

"No fair. You leave in the middle of our other make out session and now your denying me my rights as your boyfriend! Your cruel, just plain cruel." He said shaking his head. I laughed at his pouting form. It's so hard to resist and so hard to say no. Oh wait it's not because I just did.

"Well I came here so I can find a way to devirtualize you so I can be with you before four-eyes makes a virus to kill you." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"As long as your the last I see with my eyes I will be happy." He said in a whisper, softly placing his lips on my'n. I kissed back, pushing my hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped themselves against my waist as his tongue teased my lips, begging for passage. I parted my lips slightly and his tongue darted in, exploring every inch of my mouth. I playfully bit his tongue slightly and tried to pin his tongue with my'n. Our tongues waged war for dominance for five minutes before his won. Mostly because he bit my bottom lip a bit making me lose focus. Afterwards we pulled apart, panting a bit to get air into our lungs.

"There, now you've had your make out session." I said smirking.

"That was kissing, not making out!" He pointed out. Backing up a bit he showed me a disk chip type thing. "This is all the information I need to devirtualize me. I'll go to a tower ok?" He said, getting on his ray he went to the tower. I devirtualized myself and went to the computer. After typing some stuff up I was ready to devirtualize him.

"You ready Shadow?" I asked him.

"You know it babe, lets hurry up, I wanna see if kissing you in the real world is better then in here, I swear if it's not I'm coming back to Lyoko!" He joked laughing slightly. I hit the devirtualization button. I was so happy that he can finally be here, I couldn't wait for him to come up from the virtualization pods. I waited...but he never came, he never made it. The tower dissappeared. Xana tricked us. He was gone. I stared at the screen, I couldn't believe what happened, Shadow dissappeared into the digital sea. I lost him.

"Shadow." I whimpered, my heart hurt, the pain was unbearible. I was there for an hour and thats where the Lyoko warriors and William found me, staring at the screen with my heart turned to dust.

**Now there's still 2 or more chapters so don't think this is the end, if it was it would be sucky, killing off the love and making the main character broken, no way! So just wait and see.**


	9. Heartmend and an Army to Boot

_**Now on to chapter 9! Lets get on with it! ^^**_

__I stayed in my room for the weekend, I barely talked in class. The teachers noticed. Even Sissy noticed. The only explaination I had was that someone I loved dearly from home was dead. After that they left me alone. The Lyoko Warriors have tried to get me back to Lyoko but I denied them. Nightmare felt my saddness, so did Jelly. I was broken, all I did after school hours was stare at my computer. My saddness soon melted away though. I didn't get over it, actually I was far from getting over it. I was pissed off! I found myself at the factory, I found myself at the pods, then in Lyoko. Nightmare didn't know I was here, neither did Jelly or the otheres.

"XANA! Come and fight me you coward!" I yelled. Soon the forest was filled with creatures.

Shadow's POV

It was freezing. Was the real world suppose to be this cold. Kara was wearing a T-shirt today. I was curled up in a ball. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around.

"No!" I yelled, I was in the Digital Sea.

"XANA! Come and fight me you coward!" I heard her voice. Kara! She sounded pissed. Tons of creatures circled the bubble I was in. Xana! That wasn't a tower! It was a damn trap! She thinks I'm dead! I started hitting the bubble trying to get out.

"Shadow, stop it! If you pop the bubble you'll be gone forever." I heard a kind voice say. The creatures attacked something behind me and I turned, the Lyoko Warriors where fighting the shark things while Aelita got me from the bubble to the ship thing. "Now, how about we help Kara." Aelita said. The otheres join us as we went back to the surface.

Kara's POV

The otheres found out I was here but didn't come find me or braught me back. They understood. Nightmare and Jelly soon joined me though. Nightmare set to work of keeping them from fleeing as Jelly and I turned them all. The Xana marks where being replaced multiple times with a paw print.

"Kara, are you done?" Jeremy's voice said.

"Ya, I'm calm now." I said looking at my new army.

"Good, get back now!" He said I gave a nod, my army went north, probably to turn more of Xana's mosters because I had a good number of Jellyfish. I devirtualized Nightmare, Jelly, and I and we went to the supercomputer floor. They were all smiling, this irratated me.

"That smile better be because we're shutting this mother fucker down soo we can hear the static screams of Xana." I said. They gave a laugh shaking their heads. I was confused then felt arms around my waist. I jumped slightly then looked at the warriors to see who was missing so I knew who I was killing but they were all there.

"Missed me babe?" His voice whispered in my ear. My heart sped up. I couldn't be, this had to be a cruel prank! I turned and saw Shadow.

"Shadow!" I exclaimed, I jumped forward putting my arms around his neck, pushing my lips against his. He put his arms around my waist and kissed back. I laced my fingers into his hair and smiled into the kiss. Now there was just one thing to do and Xana's painful screams will be heard.

_** Yay! He's back! Now to death with the bluddy red thingy! Whatever Xana is!**_


	10. Final Chapter

_**Final Chapter, and I've decided to create a Kingdom Hearts one after this. I am sorry this series is short but I hoped you all liked it!**_

Weeks later everything was set. Aelita was no longer in danger and we all were circled around the main generater. We convinced the school and William's parents that Shadow was a long lost twin, we even forged all his records. He was in the same classes as me and though we have had little arguments, we have been pretty happy. We also released Aelita's father, Francis Hopper, boy was she happy. Now the day has come, we all put our hands on the switch and pulled down. It was over and Lyoko was gone. The days go by now that we wonder if we could have just destroyed Xana and still have access to Lyoko. We know it was dangerous though. Everything was boring now. Yume and Ulrich finally started dating, William started going out with this girl named Alysha. She was sweet and a prankster. I continued dating Shadow. I'm writing all this down because we have reasons to believe that one day a group of kids will re-awaken the super computer and so this story is a warning, everyone made one as well and added it to the box. We placed our stories in different pods. My'n, Aelita's, and Yume's is in the center one, Odd's and Jeremy's are in the left, Ulrich, Shadow, and William is in the right. Nightmare was very happy with how things turned out. He and William get along great. Jelly however disappeared. The super computer was his life force. We miss the little jelly greatly but we couldn't help it. So to the person reading this, if you have awakened Xana then be warned, turn the super computer off now or destroy it. Dont start, it may seem like a game but it isnt.

Good Luck,

Shadow Lyoko Warrior, Kara


End file.
